


Steve’s First Christmas:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Party, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mistletoe, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, organizing/Organized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wanted it to be the perfect Christmas for his Obama, But he needs help?, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Steve’s First Christmas:

*Summary: Steve wanted it to be the perfect Christmas for his Obama, But he needs help?, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be home, Especially to celebrate Christmas, & he was excited, But he has no idea where to start planning a party, He called in some reinforcements for help. After he made the call, He felt better, & was able to relax.

 

His partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams cane over, & looked at his lover’s purchases, He nodded, & said, “You did good, We just have to organize it”, The Hunky Brunette nodded in agreement. “Let’s do it”, & they went off to do their tasks.

 

Christmas Eve came, & it was so perfect. Everything went off without a hitch, & everyone was having a good time, & being together, like they wanted, & planned. Danny was glad that Steve’s First Christmas was perfect too. The Blond pulled out some mistletoe, & hung it over their heads with a smile.

 

“Merry Christmas, Babe, Many more”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as they were close to each other. Steve just smiled bigger, “Merry Christmas, Danno, I hope you get everything that you want”, They kissed, & went on with their special night.

 

The End.


End file.
